carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Horton11
Hi! I finally joined your wiki, although I don't have much time these days. nyway, what are those badges and points??--George the Greek (talk) 11:45, December 5, 2012 (UTC) THey are for doing certain edits and requirements (such as x days consecutively or 25 edits). HORTON11: • 14:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Do they have any other imprtance?--George the Greek (talk) 22:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) None right now, but we could find a way to use them in Brunant. HORTON11: • 13:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm available now on chat, we can talk. Happy65 15:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I haven't been active here for a good long while, but since I've had a lot of free time lately I thought I might get back into the swing of things and return to working on the wiki. It's come a long way since I left. As a start, could I take control of theFree Liberal Party, Eric Peitersson, and Drenthe Parish pages, since I worked with these prior to my absence. Matt (talk) 18:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Great, and welcome back! Yes, feel free to take control of the pages again. And if you're interested in working on military stuff, I started doing work on the Royal Guard's history, so you could take a look at that. HORTON11: • 21:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, thanks. Matt (talk) 22:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Firearms Legislation Hey, do you think you could take a look and vote on my proposed firearms regulation bill in Congress? Matt (talk) 22:24, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Three Issues *Immigration to Brunant: In the Demographics page it is referred that there are several Spanish, Turkish and Croatian immigrants. Well, it doesn't sound that realistic for these countries to have immigrants in the 21st century. We could instead have immigrants from Sub-Saharan Africa (e.g. Nieria, Congo), Armenia and other "problematic" countries (even some Greek emigres). Also, we should change the "great immigration period" from 2006-2011 to 1999/2000-2011. *Brunanter diaspora: shall we write something about overseas Brunanters? For example in Lovia (there is a page about that in Wikination), the Netherlands or the USA. Actually, Brunanters would leave our country only in the 20th century. *We should do something about the categories. There are only a few of them, so we should create new and add all articles. Let's begin with "Living person"/"Dead person". --George the Greek (talk) 11:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC) *Well Many Turkish are coming to Europe (the EU) and I figured that with the recession we would get some Spanish. But we could add Greeks and Subsaharan immigrants as well, though right now it's MENA immigrants who form the largest percentage *I guess we could do that. I don't know 20th century immigration patterns to well, but we can assume that in the first 30 years many would go to the US, and in the last 20-30 to larger EU nations. *We should, it's about time. HORTON11: • 14:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well, you're right about the Turkish (I forgot how many of them live in Germany, Denmark etc.) Anyway, I'm gonna reduce the Spanish and add some Africans.--George the Greek (talk) 15:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, do that. But isn't there significant immigration from people in Eastern Europe (from wars and economic reasons). HORTON11: • 15:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Picture Can you delete the photo I just uploaded? I didn't mean to upload this.--George the Greek (talk) 14:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Done. Plus it did seem more like a Southern U.S. than mediterranean building. HORTON11: • 14:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) No matter what, I wanted it as a Masonic Temple. I hope you like the ne one.--George the Greek (talk) 14:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Though I'll have to read all the "updates" first. 77topaz (talk) 22:14, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please do. HORTON11: • 22:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Transfer Request I would like to request a move for your FC Caltrava player, Stefan El-Zein to move to FC Willemstad. We will pay a transfer fee of $3,000,000 for your wonderful talent and he will have a first team place. We will make a good page for him on this wiki since he has no page on this wiki. He will move to our club on January 1, 2013. Happy65 10:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $3 million is fine. When he came to Lovia, it was to play with the country's best team, but if the league's inactive, what's the point? But don't forget to change the info in Lovia. HORTON11: • 12:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I will change the info! Transfer complete. Happy65 16:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Request Could you translate to Dutch all the books of Lodewijk van't Kirk?? Just write them in brackets, next to the English titles.--George the Greek (talk) 14:09, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll try. HORTON11: • 14:12, December 18, 2012 (UTC) May I do? I am native-Dutch. Wabba The I (talk) 14:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Wabba, I did them, but could you check if the grammar is right? HORTON11: • 14:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Do you want come on chat? Wabba The I (talk) 14:08, December 19, 2012 (UTC) On now. HORTON11: • 14:16, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Please again! Wabba The I (talk) 14:58, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i'll come on now. HORTON11: • 15:03, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi long time no see. i was wondering if you knew any more major wikinations other than lovia. thanks Ethandabomb (talk) 01:40, December 21, 2012 (UTC) : They are in other languages, German and Dutch and other difficult ones. But you should be more ative here, we have lost of activity in football and sports. Granero (talk) 02:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :: ALso, can I take over and control a football team. I will do the history, players, everyting. Granero (talk) 03:54, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :: As far as I'm aware, the 1st League teams are already well developed, but some of the 2nd League teams don't yet have articles, so you might be able to work on one of them. 77topaz (talk) 09:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::We don't have a large German wiki. We do have a large Swedish and Limburgish one. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::@ Granero yes, you can. And Topaz, a few of the 1st league teams just have basic articles and could use sprucing up to the Quality of FC Drenthe or St. Marks. ::::@Oos- we should, but then it gets hard to find enough users who can speak the language. HORTON11: • 14:28, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::There is a German wikination, Libertania I think, but it's small and inactive. 77topaz (talk) 09:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ????? Why are you not on chat today? It's weird since you normally are. Happy65 18:28, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll go on. HORTON11: • 18:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) QUICK QUESTION!!! Um, quick question. I was wondering how to get a fake country, like Brunant, onto a geographic thing. Like the globe thingy, where the country is in red? THNX Ethandabomb (talk) 19:38, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You'll have to draw it onto a map and color it. HORTON11: • 19:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Brunant - Mäöres Could you set up an embassy in Mäöres? I'll translate the page. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I thought I already did. If not, I'll do it soon. HORTON11: • 15:42, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I vaguely remember it, but Happy said you didn't. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) No, you really didn't :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Go on chat :) Happy65 15:23, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Peter Wostor Candidacy Your presidency, Gert Henneman I am Peter Wostor, leader of the Green Party, excelent young experienced politician who is a senator for Brunant Parish. I am experienced in law and have been an important part of much of brunant's culture. I know lots about the justice, foreign affairs, general affairs, finance and sport in the amazing Kingdom of Brunant. I support you very much, Gert and hope you will support me and choose me as the new Prime Minister of Brunant. If you choose me as the New Prime Minister, I will work closely with you and make sure that your opinion is taken into consideration by me and every fellow politician in all houses of the Kingdom of Brunant. Your sincerely, Peter Wostor, 29th December 2012. Hi Horton. Why did Mr. Helms resign? Also, are you still interested in using my constitution? :3 —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I will be intrested in working with you on any project, I haven't seen your constitution yet though. Happy65 08:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I will vote on you, my friend! Wabba The I (talk) 09:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Wabba! I am looking forward to working with you. Happy65 09:52, December 30, 2012 (UTC) You can count on my support as well! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:29, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks very much. I'm glad I have all this support Happy65 10:33, December 30, 2012 (UTC) There is enough support for you, so I hereby appoint you Prime Minister. @Time- yes, we should have a large constitutional discussion with other users. HORTON11: • 15:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) So why did Helms resign? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:05, December 31, 2012 (UTC) He wanted to commit more time to Lovia, but he's not too active there though. HORTON11: • 16:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, that is an OOC matter. There needs to be a good IC reason. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC) We'll have to make one up then. HORTON11: • 15:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat This is urgent, go to the brunanter chat. Happy65 16:48, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 16:52, December 31, 2012 (UTC) cHATTY if you want. Happy65 15:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC) again chat. Happy65 16:25, January 4, 2013 (UTC) GUSC Does GUSC's name stand for Grijzestad University Sports Club, or Grijzestad University Soccer Club (with other Grijzestad University teams having different names)? 77topaz (talk) 01:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sports Club, since the term" soccer" isn't used in Brunant. HORTON11: • 07:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Chat. Happy65 08:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm doing the Matchday 13 games like you said. I've updated the top goalscorers and league for the games. Thanks. Anyway, obviously I haven't done tommorow's games since Peter Wostor i'm afraid cannot predict the future so i'm only doing today's today. Happy65 11:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Great, and you did the table too? HORTON11: • 16:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Film Hey can you make a poster for my film? You make them really good.--George the Greek (talk) 20:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll try, but Echo was the master. Sadly I only have paint/ HORTON11: • 20:15, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok. Never mind, I thought you were the specialist. Echo is inactive??--George the Greek (talk) 20:21, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on one right now. HORTON11: • 20:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) It's very nice! Did you take from a film poster ro what??--George the Greek (talk) 22:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) No, I used two pictures, of the bags on the car and the field and then put the writing. HORTON11: • 14:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ERAFA Hey Horton, can you make the logo of El-Reis Academy of Fine Arts?? Just don't put his head in the crest.--George the Greek (talk) 11:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll do it later. HORTON11: • 12:31, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat of Lovia. Oos, me and villanova are there. Happy65 17:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Social Anarchy Party You like? :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) It's quite detailed. Now I wonder how the average person would react if they were to hold a rally. Now do you think they'd have links with BL? HORTON11: • 14:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) That communist terrorist group? Nah, there more the hippie anarchists :P They have joke-debates, there seriously unserious. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) That's kinda how I imagined them. HORTON11: • 17:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) WWII poster Don't you think the "X" in the propaganda poster is a little awkward?? I think they didn't use crosses for such posters back then.--George the Greek (talk) 21:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure, cause it's supposed to be part of the effect. HORTON11: • 13:41, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I think it could be better if you just put three or four photos, depicting resistance members. Without an "X".--George the Greek (talk) 13:57, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Could you do that then? I couldn't find many pictures or even the example of the poster I was looking for. HORTON11: • 14:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I found a different poster, calling the people to fight against communism. Should I upload it??--George the Greek (talk) 13:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 14:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Possible vandalism User:Fcois is making strange, vandalism-like edits, replacing all instances of the name "Berganz" with "Berg". :P 77topaz (talk) 10:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I could see in your blog that there is a place name berganz (same as me, I'm a berganz, it is my name). is it possible to change the name ? I don't want to be associated with your blog. I'm a little scared when I see in http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Country_Wiki "april 13: Queen Lindsay gives birth to her first child, a boy.". My wive is named Lindsay too, and we will have a boy in april13 too! It is totaly scary ! Pleasy understand my request. Fcois (talk) 11:14, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, also, this isn't a blog, it's a wiki. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:16, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : These are all coincidences, so there's nothing that needs to be changed. HORTON11: • 14:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) OK I see your point of view. As you want, If you don't want respect othersFcois (talk) 14:34, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : The settlement Berganz has nothing to do with you, so you should not feel offended or disrespected. If you are, you're taking this too seriously (it's all fictional). HORTON11: • 14:40, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Info Hey Horton, can you give me your thoughts about the writer of "The Mortician" (literature movement, birth date etc), for my article??--George the Greek (talk) 22:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : He'd be a sort of modernist writer of the 60s and 70s, using themes like death and other darker subjects and he'd probably be born in the 1920s. HORTON11: • 14:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I've thought about creating a user-side-page to list the Second League goalscorers for each matchday for the teams that have squads (Grijzestad University S.C. especially, of course; Happy might want to do the FC Willemstad ones), to allow some sort of goalscorer table to be created. 77topaz (talk) 22:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : I guess so. So far Aurora FC is the only team without a squad. Sint-Anders has a couple of players and the rest have complete squads. Maybe if we can finish the remaining squads we could do it just like in the First League. HORTON11: • 14:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) : Boguestown FC's squad is incomplete also. 77topaz (talk) 06:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :: You'll have to talk to Wabba about that, his team. So, it's only three teams to fix then. HORTON11: • 14:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :: FC Willemstad's about two players short of a normal starting squad at the moment. 77topaz (talk) 18:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Happy's been slowly working on the squad. But we should get Wabba to finish the Boguestown squad. HORTON11: • 18:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Wabba said he'll work on it in chat. 77topaz (talk) 18:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I propose that the civil war stuff is retconned, because it would interrupt many things (such as the leagues), mess up our cities, and decrease our likelihood of being able to hold the IWO Games. 77topaz (talk) 18:22, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm delaying the war until September 2013, due to the IWO Games. Everything has been sucsessfully moved to user pages. Happy65 18:29, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Line Please look here, my friend! Look to the Lewis Family on the last places. Wabba The I (talk) 19:00, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : But why would they be related to the Royal family? And who is James Lewis? HORTON11: • 19:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: My father. His mother is a sister of Princess Helena. Wabba The I (talk) 19:23, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: Princess Helena is an only child, so were parents, I believe. HORTON11: • 19:26, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::: We can change that: Elisabeth (that is here nam) moved when she was young to Lovia. There she created her own family. Wabba The I (talk) 19:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: You'd have to discuss that over in Lovia as well, cause then you'd be changing the Lovian Royal family. HORTON11: • 19:37, January 29, 2013 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Oos_Wes_Ilava#Ancestry - Direct descendant from Zledin :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, January 30, 2013 (UTC) : http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_I#Ancestry So your father would be a first cousin of King Anthony, and you'd be a more distant nephew. HORTON11: • 14:31, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Woo! If three hundred people die, I'll be king of Brunant :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::If my line (who is still not discuss) will be alright. I will king of Brunant if around 60 people die. Look here for a Libertan line (there is currently no king or queen but if there was, this would be the line). Wabba The I (talk) 16:53, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Mmm.. I smell incest here :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:06, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::True. In all royal families, lines and trones. There is everywhere in the royal world incest. Wabba The I (talk) 17:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Not just the royals, believe me. In them ole' small Limburgish towns with 500 inhabitants a century ago, it was common practise to marry your niece... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::At least the Brunanter royals have married into a lot of different families, including non-nobles, into Germans, Prussians, Russians, Danes and more recently Lovian and American. So incest is rather low. HORTON11: • 19:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::There would be a larger link between the Brunanter royals and the Libertan nobility (because they don't have royals). Wabba The I (talk) 19:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Do you want to include Libertan nobles with Brunanter royals? HORTON11: • 19:39, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Trasfers Can I still make transfers of players that have no team? Or get loan players? Granero (talk) 03:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC)